Various deicing formulations have been created and are in use. Chloride based deicers are the most common and cost effective deicing chemicals. However chloride based deicers are particularly corrosive towards steel and other metals.
Some deicing formulations have been designed to reduce corrosiveness. However, the focus on reduced corrosiveness has been primarily on reducing corrosion towards mild steel, as this is a primary component of automobiles and bridge superstructure.
In areas that are particularly sensitive to corrosion, it is often desirable to use non-chloride deicers such as soluble salts of acetate and formate. However, even though acetate and formate salts are relatively non-corrosive towards steel, they are aggressively corrosive towards other metals. For instance, potassium acetate, a popular deicer for airport runways and for sensitive bridge decks, is highly corrosive towards galvanized steel. This creates a serious problem for some airports, which often have a large investment in runway lights with galvanized steel housings. Galvanized steel is also commonly used in highway superstructure, e.g. in galvanized guardrails.
Currently, in areas where galvanized steel must be protected, higher cost deicing chemicals, such as formulations containing a high percentage of propylene glycol, must be used. However, there are concerns with using high concentrations of propylene glycol due to its high cost and potential environmental effects. Thus, a need exists for lower cost deicing chemicals with reduced corrosiveness towards galvanized steel.